the_nigthmarefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Niebiański Doktor
Zło to coś, co musi zostać wypędzone, lecz nie trzeba z tym walczyć Zwój Najwyższego Kapłana Z artefaktu mogą korzystać tylko kapłani albo magowie, inaczej jego moce są nikłe, iż został on stworzony wyłącznie dla tych klas by wyżerać ich moc magiczną, a nie energię życiową, ponieważ troszczy się o wszystko co żywe! Charakter Zwój bywa miły, lecz też umie się zdenerwować jak nie wiadomo kto, uwielbia gdy używa się go do dobrych i pozytywnych celów, nigdy do zabijania, lecz mimo swej natury podczas wielkiego gniewu nie panuje nad sobą i umie uwalniać mroczne cudy z głębi swej mocy. Często gdy jego używacz przegrywa bitwę, ten czuje smutek wiedząc o tym iż jego mistrz zaraz zginie. Historia Zwój stworzony przez najwyższego kapłana, który postanowił połączyć księgi wszystkich cudów, sprowadził w jedno miejsce arcykapłanów z wszystkich krain, ci postanowili użyczyć mu swych ksiąg. Lecz, sprowadził na siebie klątwę która go zabiła przemieniając w okropną bestię. Po paru miesiącach prób powstał pierwszy zwój, potem tworzono inne na bazie pierwszego, niedługo potem większość arcykapłanów posiadała zwoje cudów, niestety te które były nie perfekcyjne po ich śmierci same płonęły, w przeciwieństwie do oryginału. Najwyższy kapłan niedługo potem zmarł z przemęczenia używając zwoju zbyt często, wręcz nadużywając jego mocy gdyż osiągnął już pełnię swej mocy. Artefakt przekazano jego córce która niestety była ślepą kapłanką, prawa ręka i głowa straży ich katedry postanowiła zabezpieczyć i artefakt i kapłankę, więc razem ruszyli w wielką podróż pełną niebezpieczeństw, strażnik w pewnym momencie opadł z sił, wsadził kapłankę do klatki którą zobaczył przed dalszym przejściem do ofiarnej drogi. Siedział tam trzy dni, aby się zregenerować, nie zaglądał do kapłanki gdyż nie miał szacunku ani do niej ani jej ojca, chciał po prostu artefaktu. Po odpoczynku zastał szkielet kapłanki zjedzonej przez szczury...wziął od niej zwój i ruszył dalej, pewnego dnia dotarł do katakumb, już wymęczony, ustał na metalowym podeście po czym pusto spojrzał jak zwój rozpada się na cztery części, ponieważ jego mistrz nie dobrze go traktował, wtedy wojownik stracił resztę swej woli życiowej, upadł na kolano po czym przebił się stalowym ostrzem, które zamieniło go w strażnika owych Katakumb, który nigdy nie odnajdzie spokoju w swym marnym istnieniu. 8 Przykazań Cudów # Zwój kocha być wykorzystywanym w celach dobrych i to wyłącznie dobrych na korzyść wszystkich, szerzenie ogólnego zła używając go może sprawić że ten przestanie słuchać się swojego mistrza # Nadmierne używanie mrocznych cudów równa się z obumieraniem użytkownika cudu... # Ciągłe używanie zwoju jest równe ze śmiercią użytkownika, z każdym użyciem traci energię życiową, jednocześnie gdy zwój ma dobre relacje z właścicielem, może redukować obrażenia dla swego pana # Jeżeli artefakt zacznie rezonować ze swym władcą i przyzwie Wielkiego Ludwiga, pierwszego właściciela artefaktu, jego mistrz drastycznie słabnie a artefakt się wyłącza zjadając cząstkę mocy swego pana permamentnie # Negatywne, mroczne cudy sprawiają że artefakt przemienia się powoli w coś okropnego, księgę rodem z głębin ciemności. # Pozytywne cudy zaczynają nawracać artefakt spowrotem na jasną stronę, przez co ten zaczyna szybko zmieniać swój charakter # Klątwy Ludwiga można pozbyć się tylko przez zabicie go, w miejscu jego wiecznego spoczynku # Strzeż się Świętego Miecza, żaden artefakt nie przeżyje długo.....w jego blasku Ludwig Przeklęty